


The Nagonal Planet

by aviva_aviva



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, But it does not go further than a forced kiss, Gen, M/M, Mission Fic, Not a lot of angst, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard decided that the idiot that decided that CMO is the best person to beam down with the landing party is going to get a hypo with some nasty STD in their neck. Or maybe the the person leaving important things out of the briefings would be a better choice.</p>
<p>Either way, he was getting tired of being hold captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nagonal Planet

Leonard decided that the idiot that decided that CMO is the best person to beam down with the landing party is going to get a hypo with some nasty STD in their neck. 

Jim and Spock jumped up. Jim turned to the Nagonal leader. "What is the meaning of this?"

The leader titled his head and looked at him in interest. "Is that not what you desire, captain?"

"No. Release him right now." Kirk said, his eyes becoming cold like the Neptune night. 

Leonard really wished that his conversation would not happen while he was forced to kneel, with his hands forced behind him. He was feeling very annoyed. "Maybe somebody could explain what is going on here?"

This comment made the guards apply pressure on his arms and Leonard had no choice but the bend forward. That hurt. 

The Nagonal leader did not put any attention on what was happening. Kirk looked at Leonard and his eyes darkened. 

The leader waved his hand. "Take him away." 

Jim moved in for a punch, but it was stopped by Spock's hand. He moved next to Jim and turned stiffly to the leader. "This is an attack on the Starfleet officer. May I ask for your reasons?"

Leonard wanted to know the reason as well, but before he could hear the explanation, he was dragged away.

He like the new place even less than the previous one. It was dark, and the ropes around his his body and neck were cutting into is skin. He did not want to think about their unhygienic nature, but since they were bounded in a way that did not allow for escape, his thought eventually wondered there. But the worst part of it was, that he was suspended alone in the darkness for hours, with no information. Hard to plan an escape in these situations.

He must have doused off, as he woke up when the doors opened. The light then came up. The leader and Jim came inside. Jim walked slower, his legs avoiding the mess on the floor. The Nagonal leader closed the door and followed Jim.

Jim came closer and looked Leonard up and down. He was biting his lips, but did not came closer.

"Please tell me that you managed to clear this misunderstanding?" Leonard said. The relief that he felt when seeing Jim was giving space to the apprehension. He trusted Jim, yes, but he also knew that space is not a safe place.

"He is all yours, captain." the Nagonal leader said, as he leaned back on his red tail.

Jim glanced back at the leader, then his straightened out. He took a step closer and put his hand in the ropes bounding Leonard together. 

"Jim?" asked Leonard. He was glad that the ropes were no longer scuffing his neck, but he was not sure what to think about this Jim.

The next moment he noticed Jim stepped on his toes, his face coming closer. He felt his eyes widened in surprise. But that did not stop Jim for kissing him.

First couple of them were just pecks, meeting the skin with a skin. Jim moved back, his mouth tense and his eyes were averted. The next moment he came closer, his mouth now demanding. 

Leonard was freaking out when Jim's mount continues its relentless attack. He felt somebody grab his ass, and he gasped, allowing Jim to push his tongue into his mouth. He wanted to push Jim away but could not. 

Jim moved away from the lack of air. Leonard was shell-shocked, which it why it probably took Jim leading his away to notice that he was standing on his legs now. He allowed Jim to arrange him on the dry wheat-like plant that was lying in piles. 

Jim put one of the hands through Leonard's hands. "I am sorry." he said. He then nuzzled his head in Leonard's neck. The Nagonal leader was standing in Leonard's sight line looking smug.

Suddenly, Leonard could feel the ropes loosening. Kirk broke them and threw them away. The Nagonal leader's face fell, Kirk took the communicator and flipped it over. As Nagonal leader was taking the knife out, Leonard could feel the transporter taking hold of them.

They ended up on the Enterprise. Jim jumped away from Leonard. 

Spock, manning the transporter station, was looking at them in interest. "I see the plan worked, captain."

Jim glared at him, as he brushed away the dry grass. He then shook his head. "I need to go to the bridge." he said, but he was not looking at none of them. He then quickly walked out.

Leonard looked after him. He turned to Spock. "What happened?" he asked. He was really grumpy about being left out of the loop. 

Spock nodded. "I suggest I tell you in the way to the Med-bay." 

Leonard knew that bio-filters on transporters made routine after planet-side mission obsolete. But he also knew that if any member, not just a certain always-getting-in-trouble-captain, would be kidnapped and hold captive, he would have ordered an examination. So they made their way to the sickbay together.

When hearing the explanation, Leonard decided that the person that really needs that STD hypo is whoever made a report about this planet. Maybe having just a note about their sexual structure would be great, considering that if somebody is superior position wanted to have sex with you, you have to obey or face punishment: gang rape of anybody who wanted a piece of you. Leonard groaned.

Spock stopped and looked at the doctor. "Doctor, did the Nagonal people did anything to you?"

"You mean beside kidnapped, bounded and hanged? Not really." Leonard said with annoyance. 

Spock turned and they made their way to the Sickbay. There Spock left him in M'Benga's care and made his leave.

Jim did not came around the whole day, so after his shift ended, Leonard made his way to Jim's rooms. He did not bothered knocking, but simply pushed the code and entered. 

Jim was sitting on the sofa. He looked at the door and when he recognized the person there, he stood up from it. He nodded.

Leonard took that as a sign to came inside and sat down on the bed. "How are the negotiations going?"

Jim sighed, as he sat back down on the sofa. "The only way we could get this agreement signed is if the admiral came here and sends me back to the academy." 

Bones nodded. "This isn't Nibiri, so I think we are safe."

Jim looked away at his PADD. "Would have been worth it."

"And having sex with me wouldn't?" Jim turned his head around to look at him. "Spock explained it."

"So now you know it was my fault." Jim said. 

"You can't help it if you find me attractive." Leonard said. "I also know you."

"Yes, I am a slut." Jim said, looking down.

Leonard could recognize the self-depreciation and quiet acceptance in Jim's voice. He wanted to reach to Jim's hands, but something stopped him mid-move. He realized that some part of him is dreading the results. 

Jim laughed a hollow laugh. "You are afraid to even touch me."

Leonard stood up, took two steps so he was behind Jim, and gave him a head knuckle. Jim turned around and was no glaring at him.

"Who is the doctor here?" Leonard asked, as he looked at Jim with the raised eyebrow. 

Jim looked away. 

"Jim." Leonard said, as he leaned on the sofa behind his head. "You found the way for me out of this planet that did not involve me having some unwanted sex. I can't complain."

Jim glanced up at him. He than leaned back on Leonard's hands. "Unwanted? I am hurt."

"Too messy." Leonard agreed. "The potential to get some weird alien sexual illness is too great. Plus, there are the whole romantic commitment issues that this subject has. Not to mention the attitude."

Jim rolled his eyes. "It is not messy if there is no commitment involved."

"Keep telling yourself that." Leonard said. They are going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this work came from the picture found on http://gall.dcinside.com/board/view/?id=midas&no=2300964 . But since I don't read Korean at all, I have no idea who the author is.


End file.
